


Wedding Bells Ring

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get married, what else can be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  It was a cold and snowy early in the morning when I walked into the lounge, to my surprise Phil was there as well, he was gazing out the window, watching as the small snowflakes fell from the sky, 

  "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked, coming to stand next to him, outside Christmas lights were shining through the storm that was raging through London, it was like the world was saying that there was still joy out there, 

  "Just nervous about tomorrow, I guess..." he said with a small laugh, 

  "I know what you mean..." I said and grabbed Phil's chin, lifting it gently, "But I couldn't be more happy with what I'm doing." Phil smiled and leaned in, giving me a quick kiss before leaning his forehead against mine, 

  "I'm so happy about all of this..." I slowly pulled away, 

  "Come on," I said, pulling him with me, "Louise will be here bright and early to get you. You know how she is about things being on time." He simply laughed and followed me to the room. 

 

* * *

 

   I paced back and fourth in the little room I was kept in, Dan should be getting here soon, I sighed and soon there was a small knock at the door, 

   "Phil?" It was Katie, our wedding planner, "Wow, don't you look handsome!" She nearly squealed with delight, she was so bubbly and happy about everything, that's basically why Dan and I picked her, her personality calmed our nerves down,

   "Thank you, Katie." I said with a small laugh, "So, has anybody arrived yet?" I asked, fiddling with my dress shirt,

   "Oh, yes! Louise, PJ, and Chris are all here, do you want to see them?" She asked with a bright smile, I had to smile myself, she just brought happiness with her every time she walked in a room,

  "Of course!" I said and she nodded,

  "Great, be right back!" She said and hurried out the door, I smiled a little and went back to my pacing, the door opened again and this time Louise walked in with a huge smile on her face, 

  "You do look handsome." She said wiping a tear from her cheek, "Oh, I'm sorry, its just...look at you!" She exclaimed with excitement, Chris and PJ walked in soon after, 

  "Oh wow, well it's a good thing you look better than us." Chris said, "Because well you know I try my best." He said and flipped his hair sarcastically,

  "Oh, haha, Chris." I said, "But, really, thank you all for coming, it means so much to us." I said and took a deep breath, "So has anybody heard from Dan?" I asked looking around,

  "Oh, he'll be here in five minutes." PJ said looking down at his phone, "But first there are some people here who want to see you."  He smiled and watched as the door opened once again and both his parents and his brother all walked in, 

  "Oh, my little boy is growing up." His mother said, "How could this day be here already?!" she wiped her eyes dry with a small napkin she had, 

  "Hi, Mum." I said and hugged her tightly, "I've just grown up so fast, I'm a little surprised myself actually." I said and looked up to my father, 

  "Your mother and I are so proud of you." He said and gave me a hug, 

  "Whoa, alright Dad, can't breathe here." I said tapping him on the back, he quickly pulled away, "Oh, sorry!" He laughed and I looked over at Martyn, 

  "Good for you, Phil." He said and ruffled my hair, 

  "Hey, watch it!" I said and quickly fixed it, "Kinda getting married here, have to look nice!" I said, 

  "I'm sorry to interrupt but Dan just arrived and we need to get him into the Chapel!" Katie said, looking really excited, "So if the father of the groom would join me?" She asked looking around, 

  "Oh, that's me!" He said, raising his hand, I simply laughed, my father was always like that, funny without even trying,

  "Alright, follow me." They all followed quietly behind her till they were standing in front of the Chapel doors,

  "See you in there..." Louise said quietly, kissing me on the cheek, Chris and PJ both followed behind, I was left alone in the hall with my Dad,

  "So are you ready for this?" He asked whispering into my ear, I tightened my grip on his arm,

  "A bit nervous actually..." I said, my heart was pounding and my hands were shaking, "Were you nervous when you married Mum?" I asked,

  "Yeah I was but it was the best decision I ever made, and now look, you're getting married!"  He said with a laugh, suddenly the door opened slightly and Katie walked out, 

  "Well, it seems everything is ready, so shall we get this wedding started?" She asked quietly, I nodded and the doors opened, music started playing. As I looked up, I saw him, nothing else in the room seemed to matter in that moment, all I saw was him, his stunning smile, his gleaming eyes, I had to hold back tears as I walked down the aisle. Somehow we made it to the front and I was standing next to him, holding his hands, 

  "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together these two men in holy Matrimony...." His voice trailed on as I stared into Dan's eyes, I got so lost in them that I almost missed it, 

  "I do." I said with a smile, 

  "I do." Dan said with an even bigger smile, 

  "May I have the rings?" the priest asked and I was handed the ring from my brother and Dan was handed the ring from Chris, I slipped it on his finger and he did the same with mine, 

  "Now both of the grooms have their own vows they would like to say." He said and I smiled, 

  "Dan, you're my best friend and I couldn't wish for anybody better than you. I get to spend the rest of my life with you and that's all I really want," I started, tears already streaming down my face, "Well now I hope this means that eating your cereal won't be a problem," I laughed and so did everyone else, "I am the luckiest person alive right now, I love you so much Dan Howell and I always will." Dan smiled, tears spilling out, 

  "How am I suppose to top that, Phil?" He laughed, his voice cracking, "But really I love you so much, Phil, I don't go a day without ever thinking how lucky I am to have you, when you walked into my life, it all started getting better. People are right, when you walk in a room, everything becomes brighter, you are my light in the darkness." He said and my heart skipped a beat, 

  "I now pronounce you man and man, you may kiss." The priest said and at that moment nothing else mattered, I pulled Dan in for a kiss, all the clapping and noise seemed to fade away, it was just him and I, we both turned back to the crowd, everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering so loud, as we hurried down the aisle, Cherry Blossom petals were being thrown in the air,

  _Nothing in the world could be better than this..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

  The reception was held in a big room in the back, it was decorated to look like a winter wonderland, or as Phil liked to call it. Silver snowflakes hung from the ceiling, garland decorated the walls, a huge tree stood off to the side, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. We both sat at our own table, thanking everyone who came over to congratulate us, 

  "This is so perfect, Phil." I said and lifted his hand kissing it gently, everyone seemed to quiet down as someone tapped on a glass, Dan smiled, it was his Mum, she always did loved to be heard, 

  "I can't believe this day is here already, you grew up so fast and I'm so proud about everything you've done. Phil, you are such a sweet boy and I'm so glad that Dan chose you to spend the rest of his life with," she said and lifted her glass up, Phil laughed and wiped his eyes dry, this went on for a while, people standing up and giving their speeches, by the end of it all, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Once everything had quieted down a bit, I took Phil by the hand and led him out to the dance floor, 

  "Dan are you sure about this?" Phil asked, looking around, 

  "Just follow my lead, don't worry I picked a slow song..." I said and suddenly  _A Thousand Years_ could be heard overhead, Phil still looked nervous about the whole thing, I gently took his chin in mine, 

  "Hey, don't worry about everyone else, it's just you and me here." I said and smiled, "Just look at me and everything will be fine." I looked down into his stunning blue eyes, they seemed to smile with every step we took, 

  "Thank you..." He said and buried his face in my neck as we swayed to the music, we stayed like that till the end, suddenly there was a loud eruption of applause as the song came to an end, 

  "So I guess we didn't do a terrible job after all...." I said and smiled, "You did so well Phil, I'm glad you did this with me." He leaned in and kissed me, his hands on my cheeks, 

  "This will always be the happiest time in my life, because you're here." He said pulling away, "Now, where's that cake?" He asked with a small laugh, I simply smiled, 

  "Only you could think of food at a time like this." I said and grabbed his hand, walking over to the table with the cake on it, the topper was of two guys playing video games, 

  "That is so perfect, Dan!" He said and laughed, "But the cake does look delicious, come on!" he said and pulled me closer, I grabbed the knife and with Phil's hand on mine we cut the first piece, 

   "I've always wanted to do this!" I said and grabbed some cake, shoving it in the Phil's face, he looked shocked but really happy, 

   "Oh, is that how you want to play it, than?" He asked, quickly shoving some in my face, "That's what you get!" Cameras flashed in the background, oh great more embarrassing photos to add to our already growing collection, but it didn't matter Phil was so happy and that's all I cared about, 

  "Alright, alright..." I said as everyone quieted down again, "Thank you everyone for coming, this really is the most magical night anyone could ask for, so once again thank you." I said, wiping my face off, 

  "Dan! We forgot about our wedding photos, where are we going to do them?!" Phil asked, 

  "We'll do them out in the snow, it shouldn't be that bad." I said and stood up, "Come on, it'll be worth it in the end when we see them." I took Phil by the hand and walked outside, white powder covered the ground and everything else around it, it was so calm and peaceful outside, like the whole world decided to hibernate for this one day,

  "Oh geez, it's  freezing out! Now I regret this..." I said rubbing my hands together, Phil simply laughed and picked up some snow, throwing it at me, 

  "Oh, come on, snow is fun!" He said, playing around like a little kid, 

  "Yeah, alright, I can't lie. So, where should we do this?" I asked looking around, 

  "The whole outside is perfect! We'll figure something out." Phil said and smiled, so about thirty minutes later the photos were finally done, the photographer showed what he had shot,

  "Oh wow..." I said, they were stunning, the black in our suits and hair really worked with the white snow and it made everything stand out more, "I really like this one." I said pausing on one photo, our backs were turned, but we were hand and hand with our faces turned inward locked in a kiss forever captured on film, 

  "That one is great but this one is my favorite." Phil said scrolling through all the photos taken, finally stopping on one, we were facing each other, eyes closed, Phil was kissing my forehead and I had the biggest smile on my face, 

  "That one is so sweet, great choice." I said and walked back in, 

  _So now our lives begin...._

 

 


End file.
